


Shoot to thrill

by Whale_Fain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superheroes Being Cool, kind of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Fain/pseuds/Whale_Fain
Summary: Bruce和Oliver两人一同到沙漠中的军火组织中刺探情报，只接待头领的习俗令他们焦头烂额。
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Shoot to thrill

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：仅是为了让我快乐的OOC+毫无营养

"所以，我们为什么在荒漠上和骆驼赛跑。"

Oliver摇下车窗，胳膊撂到窗外，拉下防沙巾将他形状姣好的山羊胡露出来，冲着与车平行的骆驼上纱丽飘飘的雅利安美女打了个呼哨。

丝巾上的美目睨了他一眼，缰绳扯着骆驼转了方向。

"别乱勾搭这儿的女人，你摸不清她们和你上床的时候会不会带着尖刀。"Bruce看眼卫星地图，加重油门。

"像你们哥谭人。"Oliver把窗又摇了起来，留了点缝透叫得古怪的风，"都美得危险。"

这回换Bruce乜斜了他一眼，澈蓝眼珠的转动被包裹的黑色织布衬得尤为明显。冷颤从尾椎抽到了Oliver的头骨顶，这比刚刚美女的那一眼还要给劲儿。

"好吧，说正事。为什么他们要把总部搞在鸟不拉屎的地方，厌烦了发达舒适的现代生活？"

"他们属于极端组织，这个家族就是一个小国家，他们怎么可能让自己的首都建在别人的城市。"

"所以，你为什么对我的反派这么了解？嗯？别样的关心？"Oliver挤弄自己的绿眼睛。

"因为他们已经把军火卖到我的地盘来了。"Bruce换挡加速，惯性把Oliver甩在椅座上，"既然你要对付他们，就要了解。"

"那为什么我们不……"

"停止问为什么，好奇宝宝。"

"好吧好吧！"

Oliver摸索着调整了座椅，双脚交叠翘搁到台上，枕着手臂。

黑色牧马人一骑绝尘在荒漠上，抛下背后的现代都市，深入黄沙腹地。

＊＊＊

"允许我最后问一句，为什么不潜入？"

Oliver撑着下巴看逐渐出现在视野里的模糊建筑，热浪和沙尘扭曲了它的形状，像一片不存在的魅影。

"因为潜入不了。"

车辆驶近，弓箭手的眼睛看了在城墙周围持枪活动的黑影，而车轮碾过的沙粒之下，他隐约瞄到异色的感应器。

"就我们两个来谈军火交易，你不觉得太危险了么？"Oliver记下了守卫的巡逻路线。

"是你来谈。"Bruce纠正，"他们只认一个头领，且不接受保安人员，认为这是不信任的表现。"

"那你是谁？"

"秘书，司机，会计。任何你能带进去的人。"

"哦去！你不像这里面的任何一种人！"Oliver在刹车的同时摊手大叫。

"报真名。"

Bruce丢下最后一句话，车门被拉开，枪口抵住他们的头："下车！摘头巾！名字！"

"Oliver.Queen。"

"Max.Nutter。"

压在Oliver太阳穴上的枪竖了起来，士兵拿着照片对照他的脸，美国人骄傲地昂起胡子。

"Queen先生，失礼了。"

"请问这位是谁。"Bruce被守卫反擒双手摁在发动机车板上，连发步枪的枪头埋在他黑发里，他正因车表面滚烫的温度皱眉。

"哦哦！他是，我的司机。"

"我们会给您安排新的司机。"板机上守卫的手指收紧。

"他是我！很重要，很重要的——"Oliver看得出这次Bruce的皱眉是因为他了，他焦急阻拦伸出的手卡在半空，眼睛瞟见墙头上站在圆顶亭下的白袍男人，手臂边依偎了个淬了金般的女子，"我的爱人！"他破口而出，"我的天使，我的心头肉！我的洲同性婚姻还没合法，不然你就能看见我俩美妙的证件了，我发誓！"

擒着Bruce的士兵动作顿住，犹豫。

"伤了他我们谁都不会好过，我很委婉了。"Oliver举着双手，眯起眼。

士兵抬头看向城墙上方，高处的男人爆发出一阵嘹亮的笑声："放进来！这里不找悲惨世界的人的不痛快！"

＊＊＊

"爱人哈？"

Bruce和Oliver被请进一间客房，仆人送来更换的衣物，与此地的首领会面必须依规矩换上这里的传统服装以示尊敬，这并不是什么大问题，对于Oliver来说，白色长袍在他身上显得很有一番文化碰撞的典雅感，垂感十足的布料拉得他身形修长。

至于，Bruce，他看着托盘中连盘体的金色都盖不住的薄纱，嘴角的微笑意味深长。

"爱人啊？"

Bruce对Oliver微笑，货真价实的微笑，Oliver却从他纹丝未动的眉眼间感受到黑暗聚集。

"各种意义上，我也不知道会这样。"

Bruce用指尖夹起一片通透的织物，上面缀满的金银物件在落回盘中时发出清脆的撞击声，听起来像他骨头碎裂乐曲的前奏。

"你穿什么都好看的，宝贝。"

Oliver咽了口口水说。说实话，他根本想象不出这些东西能在面前这个西装革履的男人身上制造出怎样的致命光景。

＊＊＊

香雾氤氲，Oliver坐在花纹繁复的软垫上与先前墙头上的那位男子交谈甚欢，他叫Fadil，掌握这里一切的男人。

他们用阿拉伯语谈论酒，女人，烟草，令人恼火的天气。

挥手间成群的女眷拥在Oliver座前倒酒捧食，Oliver还沉浸在Bruce狠毒的微笑里，拿葡萄的手指不听使唤。

"是我的过失，应该叫我的男孩们来侍奉你，但鉴于我的孩子们都没你的那么迷人，就不拿出来献丑了。"Fadil对着杯中稠红的液体说，视线已经瞄向帘帐外，"免得Nutter先生觉得我没有格调。"

Oliver听见一串铃声，羚羊踏过溪流的脆响，五名侍女领着一个人走了进来。身材高大的男子在一众褐肤人里白得发光，有一种看不见的魔力在他起伏的线条里流淌。缀有金饰金线的暗紫色薄纱霞雾似的笼罩他泛光的肉体，宽松的薄绸收脚裤在每一次迈步时显出强健的腿部轮廓。他的动作与任何一种脚步都不搭调，他行动没有声音，除了附在他身躯上的金铃会在动作后发出一阵延后的响声，跟你的神经在力量和妖媚的重击后一同震颤。

Oliver好不容易捻起的葡萄落回盘中，连带着他的两颗眼珠，差点骂出一句脏话。

男人转过头来，如果不是那抹熟悉的蓝色Oliver死也不会相信这双被描了眼线的妖目是Bruce的，他的黑发被头饰压得服帖在额上，面纱之上的眼睛在室内无措地乱瞟，狂野又乖顺，一头走失的猛兽。

他的视线最后定在Oliver身上，欣喜与安心从他紧绷的身体上溢出来，他几乎是几步扑到了Oliver座旁，撞翻了好几名女眷，紧紧抓住他的手臂。

"哈，看来我们把你的小天使吓坏了。"Fadil笑着说。

"哦，他不懂阿拉伯语，但偏要随我来。"Oliver抚摸着Bruce后脑的头发，手感令他战栗，"你知道我没办法拒绝。"Bruce把额角靠在了他肩膀上，喉咙里发出一种像是赞许的咕噜声。

由面纱之下喂Bruce果肉的感觉犹如啃食禁果，清冷的露水抵不上他软唇的那点薄凉，星城的亿万富翁愿意宣布此刻他妈就是他的人生巅峰。

酒过三巡，Fadil终于谈到了枪支上，Oliver表示他有意建立一支自己的私军，Bruce的饮料里似乎放了其他东西，他靠在Oliver身上缓慢下滑，最后枕在金发人的大腿上半梦半醒。

Oliver知道他没睡，他在玩弄Bruce皮肤纤薄的耳朵时脚踝被狠狠掐了一下。他用摩斯密码操控着他们的交谈，让Oliver别像个别有所图的莽汉答应不合适的条约。

导弹的事Fadil选择放在晚宴后再说，这之前，他命人带Bruce去房间休息，Oliver可以在城堡里随意看看，舟车劳顿，不把会议安排地太紧是他们待客之道。

Oliver不确定是不是该让Bruce离开视线，还没想好拒绝的理由Bruce已经踉跄着脚步被人扶走，手上只留下他肌肤涂抹遗下的金粉。Bruce在他脚踝上敲下最后的信息是——武器。

＊＊＊

Bruce藏走了一把切石榴的小银刀，押在扶他走的侍者领下，又在被放下时用指尖带了出来藏到床头。

他在有手抚摸他袒露的腹肌时发出令人难耐的呻吟，他拧过身子："Ollie？"

"是我，美人。"

Bruce翕开眼，胡子浓密蜷曲的阿拉伯人凌在他的正上方，"我叫Fadil，你可以直接叫我Fade，更符合你的发音习惯。"

他的英文里混杂浓重的英腔，应该是在英国受过教育。Bruce用手肘从他身下蹭出来一点，在面纱后彷徨得蠕动嘴唇："先生，我能知道我现在在哪儿么？"

"别拿这种看野蛮人的眼神看我，叫人按耐不住。"Fadil靠近，手沿绸缎下凸显的膝盖向上摸索，"你在我的房间。"

"Fade先生。"Bruce摁住他的手，怀念起Oliver顺滑的金色山羊胡，他把话打结了一样含在嘴里好像药效为过，"请问…Queen先生呢？"

"你说不清话的样子真可爱。"Fadil端详他的肌肤，欣赏一件艺术雕塑，"你的前情人被带去散步了，他会被带着到处看看，然后死在随便一个角落。"

Bruce的身体僵硬了一刹。

"紧张什么，你留在我身边会过得更好，我知道你在追求什么，渴求什么。"他的指尖在陈旧的疤痕上逡巡，拇指抚摩拉长的眼线，"他根本就不了解你，理解你，而我看见你的第一眼就是知道你是属于荒漠的野兽。你在我身边可以战斗，可以发狂，不必在委屈地缩在黄金屋中。"

Bruce受到指引般仰躺到床上，吹出一声绵长的叹息，顺服地展开身子，露出柔软的腹部，肌肉海浪般起伏淌开。

"我看得出你不是他的人，那种草包降不住这么美的豹子。"Fadil得意地俯下身，Bruce为他张开腿。

"不幸的是。"Bruce攀上他，"我是他的人。"

双脚在Fadil腰后猛得夹紧，石般坚硬的大腿挟住他的腰，Bruce捉住脸上的手反向拉去，长腿翻上来压住他的胸腔和脖颈，电光火石间他被直接旋下床，Bruce依旧扣着他的手腕，骨头扭转折断的咔嗒声让他眨了一下眼，惨叫被他用膝盖全部抵回喉中，只能在敌人身体里寂寥地撞钟。

几秒后，Fadil被床单捆吊在床柱上，尖刀指在他眼球下方，金铃被扣到了他的手脚上，催动着他每一根痛觉神经。

"说，交易记录在哪里。真实的，交易记录。"

＊＊＊

Oliver的十字弩糟蹋了一圈佣兵的膝盖，他抓着一只弩袋和一柄长枪夺路狂奔，长袍让他简直迈不开步子。

"蝙蝠侠的情况绝对没我危险。"Oliver在心里肯定着，先行蹬上三楼，闪进一扇门内。悠哉地由美女陪着走到花园，忽然被所有人端枪指着这种事对他来说也并不是那么的家常便饭。

他依靠在杂货柜上捯气，凝神听着前方的门被一个个踹开，低头给弩上箭。他踹开了三间武器室，但该死的，这儿没人爱用弓箭。

顶窗忽然被拉开，一个人影轻巧地落到地上。

"Batman？"

"武器。"

Oliver没回头，他将长枪往后递去，依旧贴墙听着动静，外头的声音忽然轻了，可他没听见人走远该有的脚步。

"我不用枪。"他身后的人低声说。

"我当然知道，所以我给你带了把最长的，当棍子使。"

"有子弹的棍子？"

Bruce卸掉马格南十二的子弹，Oliver冲他竖起手指，一，二，三。

开门的瞬间Bruce一枪托击晕掩在门框后的士兵，翻枪枪口抵住后一位的额头，用阿拉伯语说："放下枪，摘下通讯器。"

Oliver直接蹲下射倒了从转角挤上来的守卫。

维和部队空降堡顶时，Oliver丢下弩举起双手，他在广场的中央被聚光灯刺得眯起眼，他拽袍子抹了两把脸上的血，盘算着这次的律师费大概要多少万。

"Queen先生。"带着蓝色军帽的军官跳下直升机，上前用力握摇Oliver的手，"您的举报和英勇行为值得一个奖章！"

Oliver笑着点头回握，"啊！"他拧动脖子环视整个战场，也没找到那抹理应极其显眼的身影，"我想不只我一个人值得。"

＊＊＊

Oliver走下演讲台，张开双臂径直朝Bruce走来，嘴里高叫着他的名讳，让他只能把最好的笑容挂上。

"你约我不用特地造栋楼，Queen集团已经为哥谭的市容市貌贡献了很多。"

Bruce拿远酒杯，接受了这个热情到刺人的拥抱。

"嘿宝贝，我是在给你一个来星城发展的邀请，你造好了楼也记得叫我。"

Oliver将一枚联合国的和平荣誉徽章弹进了Bruce的酒杯，他揽着他肩走到玻璃窗前，观望不远处的Wayne大厦。

"顺带一提。"Oliver拍拍他的肩，"我的楼比你的高。"

  
END


End file.
